L'île
by tilunarou
Summary: Deux personnages au passé chargé, une rencontre. Mais arriveront-ils à s'entendre malgré tout? AH.


**LEMON CONTEST – Summer 2012**

**Auteur :**** Tilunarou**

**Titre**** : L'île.**

**Couple ****: Jasper – Bella**

**POV**** : Bella**

La brise qui soufflait dans mes cheveux les faisait voltiger tout autour de ma tête. C'était tellement agréable que je me mis à sourire bêtement. Le vent s'engouffrait aussi sous ma jupe et la soulevait allègrement, rafraîchissant mes cuisses chauffées par le soleil au zénith.

Cette partie du monde était très chaude, alors ce courant d'air me fit un bien fou. J'étais bien, là, uniquement entourée d'eau, à naviguer en plein soleil, au gré de mes envies et de mes désirs. Personne ne pouvait entraver ma route, personne ne pouvait me faire de mal. J'avais tout quitté il y a deux ans. Je naviguai depuis presque trois mois, ne me ravitaillant que de temps en temps dans le port d'une grande ville. La liberté ! Voilà ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui. La liberté de vivre ma vie, comme jamais je ne l'avais vécue auparavant.

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas toujours été gâtée. Une mère acariâtre, un père quasi absent. Des amis qui m'avaient tous planté au moins une fois un couteau dans le dos et un petit-ami violent. Ma vie se résumait à ça. Le seul ami loyal que j'avais eu, Jacob Black, était mort dans un accident de **moto**, il y a deux ans. Après ça, plus rien ne m'avait retenue à Forks. J'avais mis les voiles, laissant toutes mes économies dans ce magnifique bateau qui voguait à présent au large du Pacifique pour commencer un tour du monde. J'avais tout amené avec moi et ma cabine était une réplique miniature de ma chambre d'adolescente, à quelques détails près. J'avais volontairement laissé toutes mes photos souvenirs là-bas, n'emportant que celles qui nous représentaient Jake et moi.

J'avais eu le loisir de bien profiter de l'immensité de l'Océan Pacifique. Il regorgeait de multitudes de petites îles, habitées ou non. La carte ne me les indiquait pas toujours, alors parfois c'était une bonne surprise d'en trouver une, laissée à la proie des insectes et des animaux sauvages. Je m'étais fait quelques frayeurs, à plusieurs reprises, mais je m'en étais toujours sortie indemne.

Lorsque l'envie me prenait, j'ancrai mon bateau au beau milieu de nulle part et je plongeai dans l'eau. J'avais plusieurs fois croisé des dauphins qui ne s'étaient pas particulièrement montrés farouches. Les caresser avait été magique et magnifique. J'avais réalisé un rêve de gosse, et j'aurais presque pu en verser des larmes de joie. Mais mon cœur était devenu trop dur pour pleurer comme ça.

Parfois, je profitai juste du soleil, en **mono-kini**, un **cocktail** maison sans alcool à la main, histoire de me détendre. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un **banana-Split** pour être dans des conditions parfaites, mais le mini-congélateur de mon bateau n'était pas assez grand pour que je me permette le luxe d'avoir de la crème glacée. Pour cette raison, chaque fois que je faisais une escale, je ne manquai jamais d'aller m'en acheter un et de le déguster en terrasse. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, car j'étais totalement addict aux banana-Split.

Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas amarré sur une île. J' avais bien envie d'exploration et de noix de coco. Fouler le sable fin, lequel s'infiltrait entre mes doigts de pied était une sensation jouissive pour moi. J'aimais passer du temps à flâner, tout en enfouissant mes pieds dans le sable de ces magnifiques plages. Évidemment, j'avais une radio à bord, pour prévenir de mes positions et de mes agissements. Si une île était privée, j'en étais avertie immédiatement, et ainsi, je continuai ma route sans m'arrêter. On ne pouvait pas faire tout ce que l'on voulait quand on naviguait. Même en solitaire. Si l'île n'était pas indiquée sur la carte, je n'avais pas d'obligation de la déclarer. Alors, je ne l'avais pas fait pour les deux que j'avais découvertes, gardant pour moi ces informations.

D'après ma position, je n'avais aucune chance d'en trouver une dans les parages. Seul l'océan m'entourait, ainsi que les vagues, les poissons, et les dauphins. J'avais cru apercevoir une baleine au loin, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Elles étaient rares et ne s'approchaient pas des bateaux, contrairement aux dauphins qui m'accompagnaient sur plusieurs kilomètres en sautant dans tous les sens. Je n'étais pas très loin de l'Amazonie, au large du Pérou pour être exacte. J'avais hâte de faire escale dans ce pays et de visiter un peu. Les histoires sur leurs tribus étaient fascinantes.

Contre toute attente, il me sembla voir quelque chose au loin, vers l'ouest. J'attrapai mes jumelles et regardai dans cette direction. Une île ! J'en avais pour une heure ou deux encore, mais c'était bien une île. Je décidai donc de changer de cap et de m'y diriger afin d'y passer la nuit. J'y resterai sans doute quelques jours, histoire d'essayer de me ravitailler en fruits et, si j'avais un peu de chance, en légumes. J'avais rencontré une tribu il y a trois semaines de cela qui m'avait appris à distinguer les fruits et les légumes comestibles des autres, non comestibles. Ils avaient été très gentils avec moi, et même si j'avais eu un peu peur au début, j'avais très vite été mise en confiance.

Plus je m'en approchai, plus je sentais que cette île était particulière, que j'y ferai une découverte sensationnelle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce sentiment avait brusquement élu domicile dans tout mon être, mais c'était ce que je ressentais... J'avais donc hâte d'y accoster, et je me dandinai derrière la barre, signe de mon impatience. Ce fut le trajet le plus long de toute ma vie. Même les dauphins n'avaient pas réussi à me distraire cette fois.

C'était ridicule, je n'arrêtai pas de me le dire, mais mon subconscient allait aussi dans mon sens, et n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles. Si seulement je pouvais aller plus vite ! J'adorai la vitesse, mais aujourd'hui le vent était faible et je ne voulais utiliser le moteur qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je repensai à ma moto. J'aurais tellement voulu l'avoir avec moi pour parcourir les forêts denses qui peuplaient certaines de ces nombreuses îles! Je regrettai d'avoir dû la laisser à James. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, j'en avais tiré un bon prix et ça m'avait permis de m'équiper pour ce voyage...

Je me remémorai les journées que j'avais passées à rouler avec Jacob. Des flashs apparurent dans mon esprit : son regard brillant, son sourire éclatant, et son rire à damner un saint. Putain, il me manquait... Plus que tout ! Il n'avait jamais rien été de plus qu'un ami, car nous étions comme frère et sœur, mais d'une certaine façon, je l'aimais. Et encore aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'enfin je fus assez proche pour juger de la façon dont j'allais accoster, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas d'embarcadère. Je jetai l'ancre à la distance réglementaire et sortis mon canot pour faire le reste du chemin. Je pris avec moi mon sac à dos, ma machette (offerte par une tribu), une lampe torche et de l'eau. Je troquai ma jupe contre un short, et enfilai des chaussures de marche. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais dormir à la belle étoile ou non. Tout dépendrait de qui (ou quoi) habitait sur cette île. Si je tombai encore nez à nez avec un crotale, je retournerai illico dans le bateau, et partirai dès demain.

J'accrochai mon canot à un cocotier, lequel regorgeait de noix de coco. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, voulant d'abord faire le tour de l'île. Elle semblait être assez petite, cela ne me prendrait pas longtemps. Après avoir marché un ou deux kilomètres, je vis une cabane abandonnée sur la plage. Je décidai d'y jeter un œil et ne fus pas surprise de n'y trouver personne. J'appelai, histoire d'être en accord avec ma conscience, et entrai à l'intérieur quand personne ne me répondit. J'allai partir lorsque j'aperçus ce qui me semblait être une sorte de boîte en ferraille. Je m'approchai, jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et l'ouvris. Elle contenait les restes d'un appareil photo, ou quelque chose de similaire. Je retins ma respiration alors que je touchai du bout des doigts les décombres de l'objet. Je me demandai à qui cela avait pu appartenir et ce que ça faisait là. Je refermai la boîte et la reposai, quand quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention. Des photos. Des photos de tribus. Elles avaient l'air réussies, mais semblaient vraiment abîmées.

Quelqu'un avait habité ici, mais quand ? Et si cette personne était toujours là quelque part ? Je haussai les épaules face à ma bêtise. Si quelqu'un habitait ici, il serait venu me voir. Mon bateau ne passait pas inaperçu et on m'aurait vue amarrer.

Je continuai ma route et trouvai quelques bananes et une papaye presque mûre. L'île regorgeait de crabes et je décidai de retourner au canot prendre du matériel pour les attraper et les conserver. Ce fut assez amusant de courir après ces petites bêtes sans se faire pincer. Certains étaient quand même gros et j'avais manqué à plusieurs reprises de me faire couper le doigt !

Le soleil commençait à descendre, et il fut temps pour moi de m'installer. Je n'avais rencontré aucune bête sauvage qui aurait pu m'empêcher de dormir à la belle étoile. J'allumai donc un feu, fis bouillir de l'eau dans ma marmite et y plongeai mes crabes. Je me régalai ! Leur chair était fantastique et fondait dans la bouche. Je terminai mon repas avec deux bananes bien mûres qui me rappelèrent le goût du banana-Split. Si seulement j'avais eu un peu de chocolat à faire fondre dessus... Huummm...

J'emballai le reste de mes provisions et les mis dans le canot. J'étalai mon sac de couchage à même le sable, m'y engouffrai et m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

A l'aube, les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lécher mon visage, en douceur. Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés et m'étirai. C'était tellement doux, agréable et sensuel. Mon ventre grogna, signe qu'il fallait que je mange un peu. J'avais laissé mes céréales dans le bateau, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner. J'ouvris les yeux, me redressai pour m'asseoir et poussai un cri de surprise en le voyant. Il se tenait là, face à moi, assis en tailleur, ses yeux gris-acier braqués sur moi. Il tenait dans ses mains une feuille de bananier sur laquelle était posée une sorte de salade fruits qu'il me tendit d'un geste un peu timide. Une noix de coco avec une paille plantée dedans était posée à côté de lui. J'étais en train de saliver et mon ventre gargouilla à nouveau.

_« Que faisait-il ici ? Habitait-il dans cette cabane délabrée ? Depuis combien de temps ? »me demandai-je, complètement sous le choc et ahurie._

Des tas de questions se posaient dans ma tête alors que je le détaillai. Il était habillé avec des lambeaux ou presque. Il ressemblait vraiment à Robinson Crusoé attifé de la sorte. Son short était propre mais troué à plusieurs endroits, de même que son t-shirt, ce qui dévoilait une partie de sa musculature. Il était nu-pieds et sa chevelure blonde était complètement désordonnée. Il arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours, qui lui donnait un air franchement sexy.

Il me tendait toujours le plateau alors je le pris. Je le remerciai et lui fis mon plus beau sourire, qu'il ne me renvoya pas. Il resta stoïque, son regard toujours posé sur moi. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni dangereux. Au contraire, ses yeux gris reflétaient le chagrin, le vide, et même la peur. Il avait l'air tellement triste et abattu que mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Qu'avait-il pu vivre pour être dans cet état ? Je pris un morceau de papaye bien fraîche entre mes doigts et le portai à ma bouche. Hum, c'était vraiment délicieux. J'avalai tout le reste en un rien de temps. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il me tendit la noix de coco et je pris une bonne rasade de jus, ce qui me fit un bien fou.

« Merci, c'était vraiment délicieux. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère Bella. » annonçai-je en lui tendant la main. « Et vous êtes ? » demandai-je.

Il ne prit pas ma main, et ne me répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il baissa les yeux, et resta muet comme une tombe. _« Merde » pensai-je._

« Hey ! Tu parles anglais ? » Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu sais parler ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Mais tu ne veux pas parler c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu peux m'écrire ton prénom dans le sable ? » Il s'exécuta, et je découvris qu'il s'appelait Jasper. Bon, c'était déjà un début. « Enchantée, Jasper. Je suis ici car je fais le tour du monde en solitaire. Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement illuminés, et je me demandai bien ce que ça voulait dire. « Merci ! » soufflai-je. « J'ai vraiment besoin de m'aérer quelques jours, et de faire des réserves de provisions. Tu voudras bien m'aider ? » Il acquiesça encore. Ça n'allait pas franchement être facile de faire la conversation toute seule. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'en sortir, mais ça allait être dur. Le côté positif était que j'allais rester au calme. Même si, étrangement, cet homme me fascinait et que je mourrai d'envie de lui faire la conversation. Ses yeux cachaient quelque chose de terrible, j'en étais certaine. J'aurais tellement aimé découvrir ce que c'était.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais sur cette île perdue au milieu du Pacifique, et je commençai à perdre patience. Jasper n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, et moi, je voulais retourner naviguer. Je ne tenais jamais en place plus de deux jours au même endroit. Pourtant, cette fois, je décidai de me laisser deux jours de plus. J'allais bientôt devoir regagner une ville pour me ravitailler, même si Jasper m'avait aidée à trouver des denrées que je pourrais conserver dans mon bateau.

Il était toujours méfiant envers moi, alors que je me montrai aimable et gentille avec lui. Il avait toujours cet air apeuré et triste. Lorsque nous étions montés à bord de mon bateau, il avait vu mon appareil photo et était resté planté devant sans rien dire pendant au moins dix minutes. Lorsque je m'étais approchée de lui, j'avais vu des larmes rouler sur ses joues. J'avais fait rapidement le lien entre son mutisme et les débris d'appareil photo dans sa cabane, même si, très franchement ça ne m'avançait en rien. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je lui avais précautionneusement posé les mains sur les épaules, et lui avais murmuré :

« Ne restons pas ici Jasper. Tu peux m'attendre dans le canot pendant que je prends quelques affaires pour moi. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons, la tête basse. J'enfournai rapidement des vêtements propres, des produits de toilettes, du chocolat (pour aller avec mes bananes!) ainsi qu'un gros morceau de brioche dans mon sac. Je caressais du doigt ma photo préférée, celle où Jacob et moi étions appuyés sur ce vieux **lampadaire**, nos motos parquées juste à côté de nous. Nous avions les bras croisés, la tête haute et nous affichions un air plus que sérieux. Juste après cette photo, nous avions éclaté de rire, comme des gamins. Je réalisai encore à quel point il me manquait.

Je rejoignis ensuite Jasper dans le canot, le cœur serré. Il m'avait gentiment proposé de dormir dans sa cabane (à sa façon évidemment) et j'avais accepté. En contrepartie, je lui faisais à manger et lui apportais régulièrement des bonnes choses de ma réserve qu'il n'avait sûrement pas goûtées depuis des lustres. Je commençai à me dire qu'il ne me parlerait jamais. Pourtant, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il le voulait mais qu'il avait peur de le faire. Mais peur de quoi ? De qui ?

Ce soir-là, je décidai donc de lui parler de moi, de ma vie, de ce que j'avais enduré jusque-là. On avait allumé un feu pour faire griller les poissons que Jasper avait pêchés dans l'après-midi. Il avait tenté de m'apprendre les rudiments de la pêche, mais je n'étais pas très douée. J'avais accroché l'hameçon dans mes cheveux et m'étais pris les pieds dans la ligne. Je l'avais vu sourire, à plusieurs reprises, ce qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Il était tellement mignon quand il souriait. Ses petites fossettes se creusaient et ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

Je m'étais alors rendue compte que cet homme me plaisait, qu'il me faisait de l'effet... Je me refusai à le croire. Je ne pouvais plus ressentir ce genre de sentiments envers un homme. J'avais été trop blessée dans le passé. La rupture forcée avec mon ex remontait à quelques temps déjà, mais la blessure était trop importante, et elle saignait encore, tout au fond de moi.

Cependant, je sentais que je devais lui dire la vérité sur ma vie, sur mon parcours. J'étais persuadée que ça m'aiderait à avancer. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait lui aussi à parler, à se confier à moi à son tour.

Alors que nous sirotions une noix de coco en guise de dessert, je me mis à parler, sans m'arrêter. De toute façon, il n'allait pas m'interrompre, je le savais. Il ne le faisait jamais.

« Écoute, Jasper je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, et si un jour tu veux m'en parler, je serais là. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te raconter mon histoire, afin que tu saches pourquoi je suis arrivée là. Tu n'as pas à me craindre, sois en certain. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai croisé ta route. Personne ne le saura jamais, je te le promets. Ma vie à moi n'a pas toujours été rose. J'ai affronté de sales trucs, plus moches les uns que les autres. A commencer par mes parents. Ma mère était quelqu'un d'acariâtre, dans le sens où elle ne pouvait pas passer une minute sans crier sur quelqu'un. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que mon père a vécu avant que je naisse. Il a dû en souffrir c'est certain, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il était toujours absent, et qu'il a fini par divorcer. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais creusé le sujet. Ma mère était froide, hautaine, et hargneuse, et elle l'est toujours, je suppose. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucune amie, et passait pour la mégère criarde de Forks. Il m'arrivait souvent de prendre une gifle ou même une bonne correction parce que j'avais oublié d'acheter le pain ou d'étendre le linge pendant qu'elle était je ne sais où. »

Je vis Jasper serrer les poings et les dents en entendant tout ceci. Malgré tout je continuai :

« Mon père en avait assez du caractère aigre et criard de sa femme alors il passait son temps au boulot. Il était flic, et il était toujours volontaire pour changer de district afin d'aider les autres polices locales sur des affaires. Plus il était absent, mieux il se portait. Le divorce a été sa libération. En un sens, je le comprenais, même s'il me manquait ! J'aurais voulu partir, moi aussi, mais je n'étais pas majeure et je ne savais pas où aller, hormis chez Jake. » Les yeux de Jasper se firent interrogateurs. « C'était mon meilleur ami » souris-je, un peu tristement néanmoins. « Jacob Black était comme mon frère et il était le seul qui m'écoutait et me comprenait. Il avait proposé de m'héberger, chez son père, le temps qu'il fallait mais j'avais refusé. Je savais que, de toute façon, ma mère viendrait me chercher par la peau du cul et me ramènerait fissa à la maison. La réserve Quileute était le meilleur refuge que je pouvais trouver lorsque j'allais mal. Mes amis connaissaient ma mère, mais personne ne comprenait ma détresse, pensant que j'en rajoutai.

Lorsque le bel Edward Cullen m'a invitée à sortir, j'en avais pas cru mes oreilles. » Je souris en me rappelant la tête que j'avais faite. « Edward était réputé pour être quelqu'un de gentil et d'honnête et à cette époque je ne m'imaginai même pas à quel point les rumeurs étaient fausses. Notre relation a duré six mois, et c'est au bout de deux mois que mon calvaire a commencé. Il a été mon premier homme, Jazz, et ça a été merveilleux pour moi de connaître ça. J'ai vite déchanté quand il a commencé à être plus violent, plus possessif. Il lui arrivait souvent de m'attacher au lit, et de profiter de moi, sans pour autant me laisser prendre du plaisir. Mes soi-disant amies ne me croyaient pas, et me disaient simplement que je n'avais qu'à le quitter. Mais c'était impossible de faire ça car Edward veillait au grain et ne me lâchait plus. Jacob avait dû partir quelques mois à l'autre bout de l'Amérique pour affaires familiales alors je ne lui avais rien dit. Il supposait que je lui cachai quelque chose mais je le rassurais comme je pouvais. Mon père avait refait sa vie ailleurs et on ne se parlait plus beaucoup, surtout à cause de ma mère qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, de partir, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. J'avais trop peur... »

Jasper prit ma main alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas pleuré. Ça me libérait, je le sentais et il fallait que je vide mon sac. Tout entier.

« Un beau jour, Edward m'a attachée et bâillonnée dans sa chambre. Puis quelqu'un a sonné et est entré dans l'appartement. C'était sa voisine, une dénommée Tanya. Je les ai entendus faire l'amour, dans la pièce juste à côté, plusieurs fois. C'était insoutenable. » Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas en dire plus et je sentis le pouce de Jasper frotter contre ma paume. « Le lendemain, Jacob est mort dans un accident de moto. Ça a été le coup de grâce pour moi. J'ai quitté Edward, et je me suis réfugiée à la Push auprès du père de Jacob et de ses cousins Quileutes. Quand Edward s'est pointé pour me réclamer, il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il a plutôt détalé comme un lapin devant mes amis. Après l'enterrement de Jake, Paul, un de ses cousins, m'a aidée à fuir Forks. J'ai acheté ce bateau avec toutes mes économies, j'ai vendu ma moto, et j'ai travaillé deux années durant, sans relâche pour me reconstituer d'autres économies. Mes amis de la Push ont fait une sorte de « quête » pour moi, et m'ont offert un téléphone portable pour que je reste en contact avec eux. Mon père a tenté de me joindre, sans succès car je n'étais pas prête à lui parler. Après tout, il a passé toute sa vie à fuir le foyer familial, et je le connais à peine. Il prenait de mes nouvelles auprès des Quileutes et leur donnait des chèques qui m'étaient versés ensuite. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre cet argent, mais j'ai fini par accepter. Les ravitaillements coûtent parfois cher et il est bienvenu d'avoir des économies. Ma mère, quand à elle, semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre de savoir où j'étais passée. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Ma vie ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée. Après deux ans d'apprentissage intensif sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis (couplé à un boulot à la Marina) durant lequel j'ai appris à naviguer ce bateau, j'ai quitté la terre ferme pour commencer un tour du monde. C'était il y a trois mois environ. »

Mon récit était terminé et les larmes coulaient toujours. J'avais eu des trémolos dans la voix et j'avais agrippé la main de Jasper sans m'en rendre compte. J' avais raconté cette histoire pour la première fois, à un parfait inconnu. Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Jasper lâcha ma main et posa la sienne dans mon dos qu'il caressa pour me réconforter. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Deux jours avaient passé, et je devais reprendre la mer. J'avais le cœur léger d'avoir parlé à Jasper, mais en même temps, il était lourd car je le laissai ici. J'avais espéré qu'en lui parlant, son mutisme se débloquerait. Mais non, rien. Rien n'arriva, il ne parla toujours pas.

Cependant, j'avais senti qu'il agissait différemment avec moi, il était plus attentionné, plus proche. L'ambivalence est un sentiment vraiment compliqué. Ce que je ressentais en ce moment en était un bel exemple et ça me rendait vraiment mal. Fuir me semblait être la meilleure solution. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Indubitablement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à lui dire au revoir, mais il me prit par surprise en m'attrapant la main et en me serrant contre lui. Il caressa mon dos, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire et tous mes poils se hérissèrent. Et c'est à cet instant précis que mon destin bascula, lorsque je découvris le son de sa voix pour la première fois : « Ne me quitte pas, Bella. Je t'en prie. Je t'aime. » me chuchota-t-il. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et je me défis de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ma bouche était grande ouverte et j'avais sûrement l'air d'une débile profonde. Il souriait et une petite lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux gris-acier. _Il avait parlé ! Il avait parlé ! Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait ? Ou j'avais rêvé ?_ Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions. Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes en quelques secondes et ses mains agrippèrent ma tignasse. Il attaqua ma bouche avec ferveur et nos langues fusionnèrent pour entamer un ballet passionné et entêtant.

Nous eurent du mal à nous séparer tellement ce baiser avait été brûlant. Tout mon corps était en ébullition, et mes hormones jouaient la samba. Nos respirations étaient hachurées, nos souffles erratiques.

« Ne pars pas... » réussit-il à articuler. « Je sais que j'aurais dû te le demander avant mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. » souffla-t-il.

« Jasper, je... Je dois partir. J'en ai besoin. » répliquai-je.

« Alors emmène-moi avec toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de partir de cette île. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner aux États-Unis avant un long moment ? »

« Peu m'importe ! Plus personne ne m'attend là-bas. On me croit mort ! »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je abasourdie.

« Oui, j'ai disparu depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'on ne me cherche encore. »

« Raconte-moi, Jasper. » le suppliai-je presque.

« Plus tard, Bella. Crois-moi j'ai envie de tout autre chose en ce moment précis ! » annonça-t-il, les yeux emplis de luxure.

« Oh... » dis-je en rougissant.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le sable. Il me détailla de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres. Mon petit débardeur ne fit pas long feu et il découvrit ma poitrine hâlée par le soleil. Je gémis d'impatience, ce qui le fit sourire. Il me fit mariner, se contentant de mordiller mon oreille, puis de déposer de doux baisers dans le creux de mon cou, sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents. Je gémis à nouveau et sa langue glissa sur mon menton puis dans mon cou et enfin entre mes seins. Il en empauma un alors qu'il titillait l'autre avec le bout de sa langue. Mes tétons étaient dressés par le plaisir et mon bas-ventre m'adressait des signaux d'impatience. Je relevai mon bassin vers le sien et sentis qu'il était aussi excité et impatient que moi. _« Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais complètement en feu sous les caresses de cet homme ! »_.

Ses caresses sur moi se firent plus ardentes et plus accentuées. Il attrapa mes cheveux et m'embrassa à nouveau, y mettant tout sa force et sa hargne. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui griffai les épaules à travers son t-shirt. Il gémit à son tour, et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Oh Bella, tu es vraiment très excitante. Enlève-moi vite cette jupe s'il-te-plaît. » grogna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai alors qu'il se déshabillait entièrement. Son corps était plus que parfait : mince mais musclé, avec toutes les tablettes de chocolat bien dessinées. Il était très bronzé, signe qu'il avait effectivement passé beaucoup de temps ici, et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux habituellement gris-acier étaient désormais beaucoup plus sombres, signe de son évident désir pour moi. Alors que je m'attardai sur son anatomie, je remarquai qu'il était également bien fourni de ce côté-là. Et à présent, j'étais certaine qu'il me désirait. Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai fougueusement à mon tour. Nos roulâmes sur le sable, comme deux adolescents et rîmes en voyant notre état. Un coup d'œil nous suffit à nous décider. Nous courûmes dans l'eau, complètement nus. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et je m'accrochai à son cou. J'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et il en profita pour me pénétrer d'un grand coup de rein. Je criai de surprise et lui mordis l'épaule. Il gémit et agrippa mes fesses pour me faire aller et venir contre lui. La sensation était exceptionnelle. L'eau, le soleil et l'excitation étaient une bonne formule pour faire l'amour dans des conditions idéales. Mon corps ondulait contre le sien alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. Je criai tout mon plaisir au moment où ses mouvements se faisaient plus intenses et plus gourmands. Mon vagin emprisonnait déjà son sexe tandis que mon orgasme se construisait.

« Bella, tu es tellement serrée, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. »

« Alors ne tiens plus Jasper, viens en moi maintenant. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il jouit en moi dans un grognement presque bestial alors que je fus submergée moi aussi par un orgasme fulgurant. Nous restâmes quelques instants dans l'eau, à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Je ne pouvais plus le nier : sa présence m'était indispensable, et je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais me passer de lui.

Nous récupérâmes nos affaires et montâmes dans le canot qui nous mena à mon bateau. Je fis couler du café, mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de le déguster. Alors que j'allais attraper les tasses dans le meuble haut, Jasper m'encercla dans ses bras musclés et glissa une de ses mains dans ma petite culotte. Il se mit à titiller mon petit bouton de chair, lequel était encore échaudé par nos récents ébats. Je gémis et lâchai la poignée de la porte, complètement à sa merci. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me mordilla légèrement. Un de ses doigts avait franchi la barrière de mes petites lèvres et s'activait en moi, bientôt rejoint par un autre. Son pouce continuait de titiller mon clitoris et je poussai quelques gémissements alors que le désir grandissait en moi.

« Viens par là ma Bella... » susurra-t-il dans mon oreille. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

J'eus l'impression de prendre feu instantanément, jouissant presque en l'entendant parler. Il nous amena dans la cabine et m'allongea sur le lit. Sans préambule, il arracha mon sous-vêtement et se jeta sur mon sexe comme une bête affamée. Je criai de surprise et agrippai ses cheveux. Sa langue tourbillonna sur moi, ne me laissant aucun répit, explorant chaque repli de mon anatomie. Je jouis encore plus fortement que tout à l'heure, hurlant le prénom de Jasper. Lorsque mon corps fut remis de ses émotions il m'embrassa à nouveau et je pus goûter ma saveur sur ses lèvres, un mélange d'iode et de fraise.

Je sentis son érection pointer contre mon ventre alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours. Je pris sa verge dans ma main et la dirigeai vers mon entrée. Elle s'enfouit en moi facilement, étant donné mon niveau d'humidité et je me sentis à nouveau remplie et comblée. J'étais sûre à cet instant que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de sexe avec Jasper. C'était merveilleux, même si je n'avais qu' Edward pour comparer, ce que je voulais vraiment oublier.

« Tu es encore plus serrée, Bella. Est-ce que je t'excite à ce point ? »

« Encore plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer... » réussis-je à murmurer.

Il sourit et s'enfonça encore plus durement en moi, butant tout au fond et touchant mon point sensible. Je criai à chaque coup de butoir, à chaque claquement de rein. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il me pénètre plus en profondeur et me fasse crier encore plus fort. J'en voulais plus, encore plus, et je lui dis. Il me somma alors de me retourner et de me positionner en levrette. J'étais toute excitée alors que je lui obéissais, sentant la cyprine couler entre mes jambes frémissantes d'envie. Il caressa mes fesses, et fit claquer sa paume dessus à deux reprises. Je gémis lamentablement à ce contact surprenant et en redemandai encore. Il réitéra et je sentis mon arrière-train chauffer.

« Jasper, je t'en prie, prends-moi encore ! » suppliai-je.

« A vos ordres, Mademoiselle. »

Son sexe était encore plus dur que tout à l'heure, et mon intimité encore plus trempée. Notre libération était proche mais je voulais essayer de faire durer nos ébats le plus longtemps possible. Jasper allait et venait en moi lentement, tout en caressant mon petit bouton de chair, faisant monter mon adrénaline à chaque mouvement. Je jurais presque tellement mon état d'excitation était à son paroxysme. J'encourageai Jazz à continuer en remuant mes fesses contre son torse.

« Que veux-tu jolie Bella ? Dis-le moi ! » ordonna-t-il

« Je... veux... que...tu viennes... en moi. » articulai-je difficilement, au rythme de ses coups de rein.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je veux jouir... avec toi! » soufflai-je

Il accéléra la cadence, claquant son corps contre le mien de manière effrénée. Il avait attrapé mes hanches afin de s'enfoncer encore plus en moi. Il ne lui fallut que deux va-et-vient de plus pour éjaculer au fond de mon antre et me faire venir par la même occasion. Je hurlai son prénom si fort que les parois de la cabine tremblèrent. Il poussa un râle et un grognement de plaisir en sentant mon corps vibrer et exploser entre ses mains.

« Oh Bella c'est si boooon. »

« Oh Jazz, ouiiii ! »

Il finit par s'écrouler sur moi. J'étais exténuée et je sentais déjà les prémices des courbatures qui me feraient souffrir le lendemain. Il se dégagea de mon étreinte, et se coucha dans le lit, sur le dos, et m'offrit ses bras. Je m'y nichai, et il embrassa le haut de ma tête. Je m'endormis sans demander mon reste, repue et heureuse.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Seule. **« **_Où était-il ? » me demandai-je. _Un sentiment de panique me gagna. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Il savait que je devais repartir dans quelques heures. Je me levai, enfilai un short et un débardeur et grimpai sur le pont. Le canot n'était plus là, mais je le voyais amarré sur la plage. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Jasper réapparaître un petit sac à dos sur les épaules. Il sourit et me fit un grand signe de la main. Tout mon corps se détendit et se libéra dans la seconde.

Il me rejoignit sur le bateau et m'enlaça. J' humai son parfum, son odeur, comme s'il était une sorte de drogue qui m'avait manquée.

« On y va ma puce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sans regrets ? »

« Sans regrets ! » affirma-t-il

Je lui souris et partis préparer mon bateau afin de continuer notre route vers le Pérou. Nous y ferions escale dans quelques jours et visiterions les coins les plus connus de ce pays riche en sites historiques plus fascinants les uns que les autres.

Jasper avait fini par se confier à moi, de nombreuses semaines plus tard. Ça avait été dur, émouvant et poignant. Mais il fallait qu'il me le dise, pour le bien-être de notre couple, et pour se libérer de toute cette souffrance qui lui pesait depuis toutes ces années.

Jasper Hale était un photographe très connu aux États-Unis. Il partait souvent en mission dans les tribus sauvages pour y faire des reportages photos, suivant leurs coutumes durant plusieurs mois. Un beau jour, son patron n'a plus eu de nouvelles, et après de longues recherches, il fut déclaré disparu, puis mort. En réalité, il ne l'était pas. Il avait été enlevé et séquestré par une tribu amazonienne lors d'un de ses reportages. Tout son travail avait été anéanti et il avait lui-même subi de nombreux sévices qu'il n'a jamais pu m'avouer en totalité. Mais les traces sur son corps parlaient pour lui : brûlures, coups, flagellations. Ils avaient été impitoyables et avaient fini par le balancer d'un bateau, quasiment mort. Par miracle, il avait réussi à nager jusqu'à l'île et à survivre. Il avait appris à chasser, à pêcher, et à reconnaître les choses comestibles de l'île pour pouvoir se nourrir et vivre. Le choc causé par sa captivité le plongea dans un mutisme total, même si bien sûr il n'avait personne à qui parler. La boîte qui contenait les débris de son appareil photo et les clichés avait échoué sur la plage quelques jours plus tard. Étant le seul vestige de son périple, il l'avait conservée tout ce temps.

Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé Jasper Hale, mis à part moi, sur cette île, notre île. Nous avions fini par la déclarer aux autorités et à en prendre possession. Elle était devenue notre île privée, et nous y avions bâti une maison avec notre argent. Jasper avait réussi à récupérer tous ses salaires, précieusement conservés par sa mère qui n'avait jamais désespéré de le revoir un jour. Il avait pleuré de joie le jour où il l'avait revue et où il lui avait présenté notre fils, Jacob.

Ce dernier était né en Inde. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir en balade au marché local, j'avais été prise de violentes contractions. Jacob ne s'était pas fait attendre, et il était né à bord de notre bateau, en présence de son père et moi. Ça avait une expérience formidable, qui s'était reproduite avec Léah, notre fille, née en France, dans le port de Saint-Tropez.

Nos enfants nous avaient accompagnés dans notre tour du monde durant toutes ces années, suivant un cursus scolaire par correspondance. J'avais renoué des liens avec mon père, mais pas avec ma mère. Charlie avait fait plusieurs voyages dans le monde pour nous voir, une fois sa retraite acquise. J'avais été vraiment contente de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, et surtout de lui présenter mon mari et mes enfants.

J'avais aidé Jasper à combattre ses démons et à retrouver le goût de la vie. Nous avions écoulé des jours heureux, en compagnie de Jacob et Léah. Lorsque nous ne fûmes plus capables de voyager, nous retournâmes sur notre île, afin d'y mourir tranquille.

Ce fut notre dernière demeure, là où tout avait commencé. Là où notre vie avait commencé.

Quelques années après la mort d' Isabella et de Jasper Hale, leurs enfants, Jacob et Léah Hale décidèrent de publier un livre illustré racontant l'histoire extraordinaire de leurs parents. Le livre devint un best-seller vendu dans le monde entier, et l'une des histoires préférées des américains.

**FIN**


End file.
